1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding for vehicles and, more particularly, to a molding with the cross-section thereof varying in the longitudinal direction and a method of producing such a molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobiles, moldings such as a window molding 91 and a door outer molding 92 are generally mounted, as shown in FIG. 44. The window molding 91 is mounted along the border pillar 93 and a window glass 94. The door outer molding 92 is mounted along the border between a door 95 and a door glass 96.
Each of these moldings is composed of a support strip and resin portions, as will be described later, and a protector is provided in the longitudinal direction of the support strip. (See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 31531/1986 and 14488/1989.)
As shown in FIG. 45, a conventional molding 97 is provided with a support strip 98 and a protector 99 of a synthetic resin which is provided in the longitudinal direction of the support strip 98. The support strip 98 is composed of a mounting portion 981, an outer piece 983 and a top portion 982 which connects the mounting portion 981 and the outer piece 983. The support strip 98 is provided with a lip 993 at the mounting portion 981 and a water guide 992 at the upper portion of the outer piece 983. The outer piece 983 in this molding 97 has the same height at any portion. In other words, the section of the molding 97 has the same configuration at any portion in the longitudinal direction.
The protector 99 comes into contact with the window glass 94 when it is mounted on the pillar 93 of the vehicle body, as shown in FIG. 45, so that the protector 99 has a sealing function for preventing raindrops on the window glass 94 from entering the inside of the car. In FIG. 45, the reference numeral 945 denotes a sealing rubber provided between the pillar 93 and the window glass 94.
In order to produce the molding 97, the protector 99, the lip 993 and the water guide 992 are integrally provided with the support strip 98 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section by insert extrusion.
With a view to improving the function of shedding rainwater on the window glass 94 and improving the design of the molding, a molding 970 such as those shown in FIGS. 46 to 49 is used in which the height of the outer piece 983 is varied along the length of the molding 970. The shape of the cross-section of the molding 970 is varied along the length of the molding 970, as shown in FIGS. 47 to 49. The height of the outer piece 98 of the support strip 98 is also varied.
When the molding 970 is produced, the support strip 98 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section is first prepared, and the water guide 992 and the lip 993 are integrally provided with the support strip 98 by insert extrusion. A part (lower portion) of the outer piece 983 of the support strip 98 is thereafter cut away so that the height of the outer strip 983 is continuously decreased. A protector 991 which has been produced separately from the molding 970 is bonded to the lower end portion of the outer piece 983.
In the above-described conventional method of producing a molding, since it is necessary to produce the protector 991 separately from the molding 970 and to bond the protector 991 with the molding 970, the number of steps is increased, resulting in the rise in the cost. When the protector 991 is bonded with the molding 970, the deviation in the longitudinal position of the protector 991 and the overflow of the adhesive may be caused, which aesthetically impair the design of the molding.
The molding 970 may be produced by disposing the support strip 98 having various shapes of cross-sections in the injection molding die, and integrally molding the protector, lip and water guide with the support strip 98 by injection molding.
In the case of producing a long molding by this method, however, a large-sized injection molding die is required, which leads to a high manufacturing cost. In addition, since a burr is produced between the molding and the protector, the aesthetic external appearance of the molding is impaired.